walterhedgehogfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenophanes Gryphon
Xenophanes Ghyphon is the dimwitted "best friend" of Walter Elroy Wolffe(Walter Hedgehog), who first appeared in the pilot, Pilot. ''He is the deuteragonist or probably the main protagonist, since Walter himself is an anti-hero. Xenophanes is pretty thin for a gryphon. In Hot Ice, it was revealed that Xenophanes "is only supposed to eat vegetables everyday and junk food every five years," which could be the secert for his thin shape. He is also the second main character, after Walter. He is also Walter's roommate. Walter doesn't like Xenophanes, but since Xenophanes is the only person able to pay the rent, Walter allows him to stay. Description Xenophanes constantly annoys Walter, having no idea that Walter is just using him for his money and strength. Xenophanes' first appearence was in the pilot, called ''Pilot. ''Ironically, the episode was about Walter traveling to Alberquerque to Chicago on a plane. Xenophanes appears at the end, only saying one line to Walter when he enters his apartment; ''"I'm your roommate!" ''In which the episode ends with Walter screaming in horror. Although, Xenophanes' first major appearence was in the very next episode; ''The Severed Day. Although Xenophanes pays the rent, he has no job whatsoever. But, he was a teacher in Capital English, ''but he was fired for not knowing simple math questions, such as 2 plus 2(in which he was fired immediately). Xenophanes Gryphon has a resemblence of a bald eagle's head, with aquamarine eyes and the body of a lion. He also has large grey wings, but he almost never uses them. Instead, Xenophanes regularly calls a taxi or drives a bus, or any other transportation. But in season 1, Xenophanes, due to unsteady animation, had more greenish eyes with larger wings, and a more thinner and longer body. It wasn't until season 4 when Xenophanes will recieve his current form. Like Walter, he wears no clothes. Despite living mainly on vegetation, the current Xenophanes is chubbier than the old Xenophanes. Xenophanes probably gets his name from ''Xenophobia, ''which is the fear of strangers, foreigners, and aliens. Xenophanes does get scared when he meets someone new, ironically. Antagonistic Side Xenophanes Gryphon is good-natured and is full of happiness, but uncharacteristically snaps at people around him when angered. Xenophanes frequently acts selfish, mad, psychopatic, and even deadly at times. *In the pilot movie Broadway! Xenophanes insults Walter in the song You, you, you, and You.'' *In ''Areopathic! ''Xenophanes wants to get Walter rid of his Acrophobia, even though Walter tells him not to. *In ''Severed Day, ''Xenophanes snaps at Walter for no reason whatsoever. *In ''Jail Bail, ''Xenophanes threatneds Walter and the Spring Penguin to get him out of jail. *In ''99 cents, ''Xenophanes puts a rifle at Walter during the end, but doesn't shoot. *In ''Murder by Breath, ''Xenophanes is hypnotized by Garland into killing Walter and Spring Penguin, but fails. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Citizens of Lincoln Woods Category:Characters Category:Walter Hedgehog Category:Singing Characters Category:Animals Category:Living characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Birds Category:Operatic Characters